heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
War Picture Library
War Picture Library was a British 64-page Pocket library war comic title published by Amalgamated Press/Fleetway (now owned by IPC Magazines) for 2103 issues. Each issue featured a complete story, beginning in 1 September 1958 with "Fight Back to Dunkirk" and finishing 26 years later with "Wings of the Fleet" (3 December 1984)."Pocket Library Publications" at ComicsMagazines.com. Accessed 11 November 2008 The Editor was Ted Bensberg(one of the best Editors at Fleetway). Assistant Editors included Geoff Kemp and Brian Smith. Other Editorial Staff included Pat Brookman, Terence Magee, Clive Ranger, Tony Power, Clive McGee. Art Editor was Mike Jones and Art Assistant was his brother Dave Jones. Companion titles Air Ace Picture Library (1960–1970) and Action Picture Library (1969–1970) were both folded into the longer-running War Picture Library in later years. Publication history Launched in September, 1958, the Amalgamated Press/Fleetway title War Picture Library was one of the earliest (arguably the earliest[http://bearalley.blogspot.com/2007/09/unleash-hell.html Steve Holland, "Bear Alley: Unleash Hell" 27 September 2007]. Accessed 11 November 2008.) "pocket library" titles, and in particular one of the first to feature stories set during World War II. Comprising 64-pages, the tales were, according to Steve Holland "page turners of the first order, a shilling shocker that grabbed the attention" of a – primarily – young audience.Holland, Steve, "Introduction" to Against All Odds (Prion/Carlton, 2008), pp. 6–7 Written and illustrated, at least in early years, "by creators who had lived through the war themselves, many on the front line," War Picture Library was able to show clearly to its target audience "what reader's fathers and uncles had been through in combat." War Picture Library brought the Second World War to life "in all its grim glory," according to writer and editor Steve Holland. The stories were not limited to tales of combat, some set in "the bomb-torn streets of London during the blitz," although the bulk of the stories released several times a month[http://www.britishcomics.20m.com/wartitles1.htm Vic Whittle's "War Picture Library Titles" page at his "British Picture (Pocket) Libraries" webpage]. Accessed 11 November 2008 for over two thousand issues were set in all fields of combat. Crucially, reflecting the cultural shifts in popular fiction, the war stories did not always feature "a heroic journey," nor yet were all characters automatically "gung-ho" stereotypes: "a diversity of characters," human emotion and even some considerable sympathy for 'the enemy' was not out-of-place in some tales. Running until late 1984, "War Picture Library was a monthly window into a six-year global storm that affected every family in Britain." The first-hand knowledge of many of its creators also enabled the stories to ring true, and disclose – in sometimes simplified, and always fictionalised terms – the truth behind the stories told in history books. Creators Uncredited from the start, as were the vast majority of comic books written and drawn in the late 1950s and early 1960s, War Picture Library continued the trend of UK-based comics publishers such as D. C. Thomson and publisher Fleetway in continuing not to credit on-page the names of its creators. Many names – and before them, styles – became familiar to UK comics readers, however, and still more names have been documented over recent years. Contributors to War Picture Library included artists such as Giorgio Trevisan, Harry Farrugia, George Heath, G. R. Parvin, Nevio Zeccara, Annibale Casabianca, F. Solano López, Juan Gonzalez Alacreu, Jose Ortiz, Ramon de la Fuente, Jorge Moliterni, Renzo Calegari, Luis Ramos, Gino D'Antonio and Hugo Pratt.[http://bearalley.blogspot.com/2008/08/against-all-odds-war-picture-library.html Steve Holland, "Bear Alley: Against All Odds," 1 September 2008]. Accessed 11 November 2008. Writers are often harder to identify, but among those identified by Steve Holland (et al.) are Donne Avenell, Ian Kellie, Douglas Leach, Willie Patterson, Alf Wallace, David Satherley, Roger P. Clegg, A. Carney Allen and S & J Thomas., also Gordon Brunt, author of 40 Air Ace Picture Library issues between 1961 and 1969. Hallmarks War Picture Library was among the first war comic to use real dates, places, settings, battles and (occasionally) battalions to more accurately place the stories in the historical action, even if the stories themselves were fictional. This came about largely because so many of the (early) writers and artists had actually fought in the battles they wrote about and drew. Steve Holland cites the example of G. R. Parvin, a "relatively minor contributor to the war libraries," who "was captured WWII and made a P.O.W. by the Japanese."Steve Holland, "Bear Alley: G. R. Parvin," 9 October 2008. Accessed 11 November 2008. Parvin's story is told in the autobiographical Yasumai! (Digit Books, 1958), and "at least one""The Long March," illustrated by Ramon de la Fuente in War Picture Library No. 206 (Aug 1963). Steve Holland, "Bear Alley: G. R. Parvin," 9 October 2008. Accessed 11 November 2008. of his contributions to War Picture Library (as well as Battle Picture Library) "was set around the Railroad of Death in Burma." As with most war picture libraries, the equipment was accurately depicted in addition to the settings, although unlike some, War Picture Library was not averse to making central characters out of individuals usually associated with relatively minor overall roles. The often-realistic writing even downplayed the differences between the sides, treating some German frontline soldiers as – like the British – discrete individuals caught up in their wartime role, who were not wholly evil and did not always wish to fight, as wartime propaganda so often suggested. Nevertheless, due in part to the ultimately patriotic nature of many of the stories, and the time in which some were created, some racist steretyping occasionally crept in. Stories of self-sacrifice, such as that of Captain John Locke in "The Valley of Death" (War Picture Library No. 120 (Nov 1961), art by Jose Ortiz) were not uncommon, and were frequently depicted as serving a greater good and having a large, wider impact on the course of the war (in Locke's case, Operation Broadway).Holland, Steve (ed.), "The Valley of Death" reprinted in Against All Odds (Prion/Carlton, 2008), pp. 649–712 Some tales would also provide a certain amount of levity, and even slapstick comedy, such as the mildly farcical tale of Corporal Tagg in the Donne Avenell-penned "Snarl of Battle" (War Picture Library No. 162 (Sep 1962), art by Ramon de la Fuente), which also highlighted very serious issues including the often stark discrepancies between the men who engaged in action and those who took (or were given) the credit.Holland, Steve (ed.), "Snarl of Battle" reprinted in Against All Odds (Prion/Carlton, 2008), pp. 713–776 Memorable stories Stories written for all the war comics were able to bring attention to lesser-known battles and actions, as well as highlight those instantly memorable. In addition, in one issue, a narrative could be followed from training, through action to heroism – and/or death. WPL No. 22 (July, 1959) featured "The Invisible Enemy," set during the Battle of the Bulge, and dealing with Nazi war crimes such as the execution of prisoners; Issue No. 54 (June 1960)'s "Umbrella in the Sky" provided a fictionalised account of RAF pilots flying Hurricanes to Russia providing aid to Britain's then-ally during the German assaults. Issue #1151 "Fix Bayonets", (December, 1975) followed four conscripts from their initial training until their eventual action in Italy, where two are killed: one heroically, one pointlessly – aptly highlighting the dichotomy between different forms of 'death in action,' and providing a story all the more poignant for having followed their careers for so long. Legacy One of the earliest "Picture/Pocket library" titles, War Picture Library saw a slew of imitators and sister-publications spring up, including arguably the titles more-famous rival war pocket library: Commando (D. C. Thomson), in 1961. Perennial rival publishers D. C. Thomson and Amalgamated Press/Fleetway competed for readers and launched between them dozens of comics in pocket format – some spun off from or reprinting existing titles, others providing new twists on the adventure serial. Two of Fleetway's sister-publications – Air Ace Picture Library and Action Picture Library – were ultimately folded into War Picture Library. Such mergers were commonplace in the UK (and US) markets, and Air Ace was on its own published for 545 issues over a full decade (Jan 1960 – Nov 1970) before being merged. In addition to the multiple war-related titles, others dealing with Cowboys/Westerns and Spies sprang up, as did titles from smaller publishers such as GM Smith/Micron, M V Features, Pearson Publications and Famepress Publications, among others."Pocket Library Books". Accessed 11 November 2008 Titles were also translated into several languages, and sold around the world. War Picture Library content *List of War Picture Library titles There were 2103 individual titles, as well as War Picture Library Holiday Special, which was published annually from 1963 to 1990. Collected editions Starting in 2008, Carlton Books imprint Prion Books began reprinting – under licence from DC Comics, current rights owner of the IPC Media titlesHolland, Steve (ed.), Against All Odds (Prion/Carlton, 2008), p. 2 – selected issues of War Picture Library as part of their UK comics reprints stable. Two volumes of 12 comics each have so far been produced, with a further volume of 11 comics published in 2009 and a smaller volume containing six comics in 2010: *''Unleash Hell: War Picture Library Collection No. 1'', by Steve Holland (ed.) (Carlton Books/Prion, September 2007) ISBN 978-1-85375-629-0 **Collects: "Fight Back to Dunkirk" (#1), "The Crowded Sky" (#56), "Action Stations" (#3), "Umbrella in the Sky" (#54), "Crash Call" (#53), "The Iron Fist" (#25), "Lone Commando" (#36), "The Black Ace" (#141), "Air Commando" (#52), "Fire Power" (#129), "The Red Devils" (#7) and "Task Force" (#66). *''Against All Odds: War Picture Library Collection No. 2'', by Steve Holland (ed.) (Carlton Books/Prion, 4 August 2008) ISBN 978-1-85375-661-0 **Collects: "Finest Hour" (#175), "The Troubled Sea" (#117), "Foxhole Glory" (#170), "The Thin Blue Line" (#96), "Strike Squadron" (#84), "Banzai!" (#80), "Road from Tobruk" (#154), "Up Periscope" (#10), "Rogue Lancaster" (#181), "Paratroop" (#158), "The Valley of Death" (#120) and "Snarl of Battle" (#162). *''Up and at 'em!: War Picture Library Collection No. 3'' , by Steve Holland (ed.) (Carlton Books/Prion, April 2009) ISBN 978-1-85375-698-6 * *:Collects: "Rough Justice" (#214), "Strike Silent" (#218), "The Secret Enemy" (#242), "Counter-Attack" (#283), "Trail of the Avenger" (#229), "Devil's Island" (#227), "The Iron Cross" (#202), "The Long March" (#206), "Operation Doomsday" (#295), "Undaunted" (#292) and "Sound the Alarm" (#212). * "No Surrender!-'' Six of the Best Comic-Book adventures from War Picture Library." by Steve Holland (ed.) Prion Books Ltd, April 2010 ISBN 978-1-85375-760-0 * :Collects: "Battle Drop" (#67), "Aces High" (#78), "Up the Marines!" (#58), "Close Range" (#63), "Bombers Moon" (#72) and "Danger Dives Deep" (#65). See also *British comics Pocket Libraries *Commando Comics (D. C. Thomson) – Published from 1961 to the present. *Air Ace Picture Library (Amalgamated Press/Fleetway) – Aerial-warfare sister-comic, published between Jan 1960 and Nov 1970 (545 issues), and then incorporated into War Picture Library. *Battle Picture Library (Amalgamated/Fleetway) – Published between Jan 1961 and Dec 1984 (1706 issues). *Combat Picture Library (GM Smith/Micron Press) – Published between March 1959 and June 1985 (1212 issues). **Combat Library (GM Smith/Micron Press) – Text stories only. Companion to ''Combat '''Picture Library'', published between 1959 and 1960 (51 issues)Where Eagles Dare – War comics statistics. Accessed 11 November 2008. Other British/War comics * Battle Picture Weekly * Warlord * Battler Britton, by Garth Ennis * Charley's War, by Pat Mills * Adventures in the Rifle Brigade, by Garth Ennis * War Story, by Garth Ennis Notes References * * Further reading *Holland, Steve & Roach, David, ''The Fleetway Picture Library Index, Volume 1 – '''The War Libraries (Book Palace Books, 2007) ISBN 978-0-9551596-2-6 External links *The Book Palace – Showcases many of the series' covers *Where Eagles Dare – War comics statistics *Vic Whittle's "British Picture Libraries" *[http://www.commandocomics.co.uk/WarPictureLib.html War Picture Library at CommandoComics.co.uk] Category:World War II comics